Feu et sang
by starck29
Summary: OS review de l'épisode 9 de la saison 5. RIP Shireen.


_Disclaimer :__ Rien ne m'appartient, tout est tiré de la série Game of Thrones_

_Note d'Auteur_ : Merci à Angelica R qui a bêta-reader ce texte. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, toujours sans spoil, et bonne lecture.

**Feu et Sang.**

Ser Jorah Mormont fuyait, accompagné de Tyrion Lannister, Daario Naharis et Missandei, en direction de la grande pyramide de la cité de Meereen. Les fils de la Harpie avaient lancé une insurrection contre Daenerys, la mère des dragons et des esclaves. Les immaculés avaient été défaits dans une partie de la ville, une dizaine d'entre eux se trouvaient avec eux en ce moment même. Et les autres s'enfuyaient vers la grande pyramide.

« Où est la reine ? Demanda Tyrion Lannister.

\- Cherchez un immense dragon qui crache du feu et vous la verrez, lui répondit Daario, pour l'instant on rejoint la pyramide. On avisera après. »

Le petit groupe se remit à courir, tuant tout les conjurés qui se trouvaient sur leur chemin. Ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée de la grande pyramide lorsqu'un souffle enflammé détruisit plusieurs maisons derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent, la peur se lisant sur leur visages. Missandei leva les yeux vers le ciel, rapidement suivie par les autres membres du petit groupe.

« Trois … dragons, murmura Tyrion.

\- Elle a libéré ses dragons, rajouta Daario Naharis.

\- Mais que fait-elle ? Demanda le fils de Tywin Lannister.

\- La même chose qu'à Astapor, lui répondit Ser Jorah, elle détruit la ville. Ses méthodes pour régler les problèmes ont toujours été radicales.

\- Oui mais … détruire une ville …

\- Plus tard, les interrompit le capitaine des Puînés, sauf si vous voulez finir rôtis. »

Au loin, une silhouette faisait route vers la ville en flamme, seul. Son nom : Varys. L'ancien maître des chuchoteurs de Port-Réal, désormais seul depuis la disparition de Tyrion à Volantis, faisait route vers Meereen. Il avait souhaité rencontrer la reine Daenerys Targaryen et se mettre à son service, pour la stabilité de la couronne.

« Ce n'est pas bon, murmura-t-il, pas bon du tout. »

À Westeros, une autre ville brûlait, pour la deuxième fois. La bataille de Winterfell venait de s'achever. L'armée de Stannis Baratheon s'était désintégrée sur les remparts de la capitale du Nord, il n'y avait que très peu de survivants. Lady Mélisandre avait réussi à s'enfuir avec une poignée de soldats quand la bataille avait tourné au désavantage de son armée, mais c'était la seule. Stannis Baratheon avait été retrouvé, le visage à moitié brûlé, par les hommes de Ramsay Bolton.

« Ce prisonnier est pour moi, leur avait-il dit, que personne ne lui fasse le moindre mal. »

Tout ses soldats savaient ce que cet ordre voulait dire : le Seigneur de Peyredragon allait souffrir. Longtemps, et lentement, il allait mourir, après avoir subi milles tortures.

« Lord Bolton, l'interrompit un soldat en arrivant, votre femme … Lady Sansa … elle a disparu.

\- Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire ?

À quelques heures à cheval de là, plus au Sud, Brienne et Pod chevauchaient en direction de Dorne, en compagnie de Sansa Stark. Ils l'avaient arrachée des griffes des Bolton en plein cœur de la bataille, abandonnant sa vengeance contre Stannis Baratheon.

\- Où est Roose Bolton ? Demanda la rousse.

\- Mort, lui répondit Brienne

\- Bien.

\- Où allons-nous maintenant, Lady Sansa ? lui demanda Pod

\- Bolton, Frey, Baelish, Greyjoy, Lannister, Tyrell, Martell. Lequel de ces grands seigneurs pourrait nous héberger à votre avis ? Et lequel pourrait cacher Bran et Rickon ?

\- Vos frères sont morts Lady Sansa, lui dit Pod.

\- J'ai arraché ces mots à Theon Greyjoy, le traître qui a poignardé mon frère dans le dos.

\- Les Tyrell ou les Martell, se risqua à proposer l'ancien écuyer de Tyrion Lannister, ce sont ceux qui auraient le plus de raisons de vouloir renverser les Lannister. Ou bien l'un des bannerets de votre défunte mère, Lady Catelyn.

\- Peut-être aussi mon père, ajouta Brienne, avez-vous pris votre décision Lady Sansa ?

\- Nous retournons aux Eyrié.

\- Mais Lord Baelish est au service des Lannister ! s'exclama Pod.

\- Exactement, murmura la fille aînée de Ned Stark, exactement. »


End file.
